


Purposeful Mistakes

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Hate Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Stiles fucks Scott's dad.





	Purposeful Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. I write them from time-to-time & post them @ halesparked.tumblr.com

Maybe Stiles was a bad person….

He didn’t really know for sure, but he knew that some of the things that he did technically tipped the scale into the realm of bad…really bad. Or rather, some of the things he did would be deemed bad in the eyes of somebody from the outside looking in. But to Stiles, he got so caught up in what his dick wanted that he hadn’t even bothered to allow his brain to chime in with some reason. 

And that’s how Stiles ended up in the lap of his best-friend’s deadbeat father, completely naked, impaled on eight thick inches of bad mistakes and future regret. But damn….it felt good. It set Stiles’ body on fire. It kept his mind trapped in a haze of intoxication that he didn’t even want to fight back against. 

He liked it. 

Rafael McCall was the fuckwad of a man who had cheated on Scott’s mother and then left town without even bothering to say goodbye to his then five year old son…the same kid who ended up becoming Stiles’ best friend. Not only that, but Rafael was also the same man who had once worked alongside his father at the Beacon Hills Police Department, always trying his best to make his father’s life a living hell. 

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to forgive any of Rafael’s mistakes…but he could push the thought of all of those mistakes into the back corner of his mind and direct all of his own anger into riding the absolute hell of Scott’s stupid father….his stupid, stupid, stupid piece of shit, good for nothing, dead beat, insult to what the word father meant…….whose calloused hands felt amazing where they were gripped tightly at Stiles’ own ass. 

It was a bad idea. More than bad. It was a terrible idea. How the hell was he supposed to pick up his clothes and forget the feeling of Rafael’s cock inside of him when it was all done and over? How was he supposed to look Scott in the face and keep the sound of his own conscience screaming, “you fucked his father!” to a bare minimum? 

But it felt….good? It felt amazing. Rafael was big and thick. His cock pressed up deep into where Stiles had barely even been able to touch with the tips of his own fingers late at night, back at his own house, in the comfort of his own bedroom, spread out on his own bed. Fuck. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing his ass down as hard as he could, desperately trying to get Rafael deeper inside. 

What was worse was that Rafael—caught up in the moment of heat—was completely different than the workaholic, stick in the mud, total asshole version of Rafael that Stiles knew all too well. In the midst of fucking up into the best friend of his own son, Rafael was softer, gentler, less prone to outright douchebaggery. 

Stiles was lost. He couldn’t pick one part of Rafael to focus on. The feeling of his best friend’s father’s hammering into his ass was practically impossible to ignore, especially with how it shot sparks through Stiles’ spine and made his body shiver with pleasure. But there were other parts of Rafael that kept fighting for Stiles’ attention. 

For starters, Rafael had a fantastically sculpted body for a man that was pushing fifty. His muscles were hard and well-defined. His skin was tanned and soft, respectably graced with just a hint of wrinkles from age. The only part of Rafael that Stiles couldn’t bear to look at were his eyes—simply because they were the same chocolate brown ones that Scott had. It was just too weird and made Stiles feel all kinds of bad about not caring all that much about breaking “friend-code”.

Thirty minutes passed without much notice, but Stiles’ body felt every prostate punishing minute. Stiles refused to stop, taking every inch of Rafael and nuzzling passionately into the crook of the older man’s neck. He melted unapolegetically into Rafael’s perfect mixture of face-paced jack-hammering and the occasional teasingly slow thrust. Meanwhile, Rafael’s energy barely seemed to show any sign of burn out. 

Another twenty minutes passed. Stiles and Rafael remained in the same positioning, too caught up in the mutual feeling of pleasure to even consider changing things up. Their naked bodies glared shine from their sweat under the light of sun that poured into the bedroom. Their breathing became quicker and quicker and both of them could feel their balls tighten. 

Simultaneously, both sinners felt themselves explode. Rafael’s orgasm overtook him like a wave of fire, burning over his skin and spilling deeply into where he was lodged unmistakably into the heat of his son’s best friend. Meanwhile, Stiles’ orgasm overtook him like a wave of ice, sending his body into a convulsing shiver of tingling pleasure that left him moaning out slurred pleas into the mouth of his best friend’s father. 

“You can’t tell him.” Rafael slurred, softly raking his hands down Stiles’ naked back. “He’d kill me.”

“I’ll kill you—” Stiles threatened unapolegetically, standing up from where he had been seated onto Rafael’s towering cock. “—if you ever tell him.”

Rafael scoffed, wiping the pad of his thumb across his upper lip to rid himself of Stiles’ taste from their kiss. He smugly reached down to the carpeted floor and picked up Stiles’ discarded pair of boxers, using them like like a rag to wipe down the cum from his spent cock. 

“You’re such a piece of shit.” Stiles mumbled. 

The sight of Rafael’s cum-coated cock made Stiles realized that he hadn’t even bothered to demand that he use a condom before they had started. It had happened so fast and Stiles had been so caught up in moment….he couldn’t believe his best friend’s father’s cum was leaking down his leg. 

Stiles walked out of the bedroom, glaring Rafael down as he passed through the threshold. He barreled downstairs and out of the McCall residence —t-shirt inside-out, belt undone, and without any boxers. He didn’t know what would amount to what he had just done….but he figured that he had most certainly guaranteed a spot for himself in Hell.


End file.
